Star Wars: Matarr's Ring
by Knight88
Summary: A Bounty Hunter must work with a Jedi to stop Darth Vanoss from getting a Sith Artifact that would alow him to rule the galaxy. Please Review.
1. Intro

Disclaimer: I do not own theStar Warsuniverse

This was my first story. I dont think its very good, so im not going to continue it, but i hope you enjoy it.

STAR WARS

Galaxies: Matarr's Ring

The Rebel's celebrate after destroying the Death Star.  
For a year now, the Empire has kept its rule over the  
Galaxy, but the Rebel's have been holding their ground.  
In the middle of all the chaos, a young Twi'lek bounty hunter named BATTARR SHOD finds himself fighting a War he did not believe in. But he will now do anything that will get him close to the evil DARTH VANOSS, who killed his crew in a bloody battle above Tatooine.  
Unknown to the Rebel's, and DARTH VADER, VANOSS has found a Sith Holocron that has told him were to find the MATARR ring, which would grant the wearer highly increased Force powers.  
But BATTARR has found out his plan, and planes to beat VANOSS there and take the ring to the Rebel's. Can he get there in time and save the Galaxy form the evil Sith…….


	2. A Bounty Hunter

Disclaimer: I do not own theStar Warsuniverse

"There he is! Get him!" yelled and Desert Command Trooper in a darken street of Mos Eisly.

Battarr dropped to the ground as blaster fire flew over his head. Looking back he got to his feet and kept running down the street. As two more blasts flew past his head he reached into his cloak and pulled out an E-11 carbine. He quickly turned and fired two shots, striking down a trooper.

One of the troopers stopped and fell to one knee. He took out an assortment of pouches. There where a few clicks and he raised a newly assembled sniper rifle. Timing it just right he fired one shot at s Battarr's leg. Battarr heard the shot and leaped into the air and twisted his body to aim back at the shooter and fired three shots.

As Battarr landed he rolled back to his feet and began to run again just as the sharpshooter fell to the ground, dead. With two troopers down, Battarr had to think quickly on how to get rid of the other two.

Suddenly Battarr turned a corner and vanished. The two other troopers followed, but Battarr was waiting there. He grabbed one the troopers arms and twisted it back at the other trooper and made him fire. Then he twisted his arm again causing him to drop his gun. Battarr raised his leg and kick the trooper in the gut, knocking the wind out of him and throwing him back on to the ground.

Battarr lowered the hood of his cloak and looked around for a moment before slowly walking past the troopers that lay on the ground. After he pasted them he raised his hood again and began to run towards the spaceport. He stopped for a moment and turned to a wall as two more squads of storm troopers ran past him. Then, making sure the coast was clear continued to the space port.

"Battarr Shod is that you?" came very loud voice from behind him.

Battarr turned to find a very drunken Ryiss Darkwatch wobbling towards him. He had known Ryiss sense his first days of joining the Rebel's. He was one of the surviving clones from the clone wars, but was not given the speeded growth. He grew up on Tatooine after being found by a smuggler. Ryiss learned how to fly ships of and shoot guns all his life. But you would not be able to tell any of this at this point because he could hardly stand on his feet.

"Battarr Shod ladies and gentlemen! How you doing man?" he tripped and fell on to Battarr who covered his mouth and ran him into a back alley.

"What are you trying to do? Get me killed. Every trooper in this space port is looking for me right now." He released Ryiss and he fell to the ground.

"Hey, hey, I got a message for you from the Rebes." Ryiss said laughing. "They want to talk to you on Yavin IV, at old Exar Kune's temple." With this he fell completely to the ground. "Nap, nap time."

"Good, I have some vital information for them." Battarr said to himself sense it was apparent that Ryiss was not paying a bit of attention. "Well I guess I can't just leave you here, can I?" He lifted Ryiss over his shoulder.

As Battarr left the ally way with his intoxicated friend over his shoulder a squad of storm troopers entered the square.

"Shit….." Battarr thought to himself

One of the troopers saw him and raised his blaster. "Freeze!"

Battarr reached into his cloak with his free hand and pulled out his scout pistol. He began to fire as he made a run for the spaceport hanger. One of the troopers went down, but there were still five more. As Battarr reached the hanger door he shot down another trooper. Once in the door he closed it then activated the lock and shot it. Then running as fast as he could, he got to his Y-wing.

Throwing his passed out friend into the back set he leaped into the pilot set. As he activated the engines the trooper blow open the door and filed in.

"Please go faster, please go faster!" Battarr thought as the Y-wing slowly rose into the air.

The troopers took aim and opened fire. Many blaster shots struck the ship, but made not definers agents the ships armor.

Battarr grabbed the controls, he pulled back on them hard and the ship took off into the air.

"WEEEEEE!" yelled Ryiss from the back.

"Ryiss, you are nothing like you are when you sober." Battarr said with a grin as they left Tatooine's atmosphere.

"I love you man." Mumbled Ryiss.

"Oh my god Ryiss…" said Battarr, rolling his eyes. "Setting a course for Yavin IV."

"Goody!" Laughed Ryiss.

The usual blue swirls took over the star line as they vanished into hyperspace, set for Yavin IV.


	3. The Briefing

Disclaimer: I do not own theStar Warsuniverse

Several hours later they were above Yavin IV. The bluish green planet look as beautiful as the first time Battarr saw it. Of course the first time he saw it he was under attack from space pirates.

"We're here." Battarr said as they dropped out of hyperspace.

"Oh my head…" Came Ryiss's voice from the back.

"That's to be expected."

"Ohhhhh…" said Ryiss as he held his head.

The Y-wing began to make its descent on Yavin IV and to its destination, Exar Kune's temple, which is now the secret base of the Rebel Alliance. As it got close the usual check for confirmation codes was made.

"Battarr Shod you are clear to land. Welcome back." Said the operator over the com.

The Y-wing began to slow down as it reached the hanger bay. As it entered two X-wings were being prepped for take off and engineers ran final checks on other ships. The Y-wing touched down and Battarr unfastened his set belt.

"You are to report to the General's office immediately." Said an engineer as Battarr slid down the ladder of the Y-wing.

"Ok. Think you can help this guy to a room?" Battarr asked as he pointed at Ryiss.

"Uh, sure." The engineer said as he signaled another engineer to help him.

Battarr laughed to himself and began to walk to the Generals office. He always got a weird feeling any time he was here. Like some thing was calling to him, but he always put these feelings aside and focused on what he needed to do. As he reached the door to the Generals he stopped and took off his cloak and set it on a chair next to the door. He was wearing, what he called his usual Bounty Hunter's outfit, a decorative red and black vest, and as pair of airwaver armor pants. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the Generals voice from inside the room.

Battarr opened the door and entered. There was another man in the room besides the General. He wore a black tunic and black leggings. He had a heavy duty belt on that, to Battarr surprise had a lightsaber hilt attached to it. His hair was black as well and he had brown eyes. He looked to be in his early twenties and had a grin on his face.

"Ah, Battarr good to see you again. I'd like you to meet Jaiden Aaron, one of the Jedi that has been helping the Rebellion."

Jaiden held out his hand and Battarr shook it.

"Nice to meet you." He said as he shook Battarr's hand.

"Same here." Said Battarr as he released his hand.

"Please sit down." Said the General as he gestured to the two chairs.

The two men took a set and look at the General as he fell back in his chair.

"Now, as I understand it, you two know who Darth Vanoss is."

Battarr shifted uneasily in his chair at that name.

"Yes." The two men said in unison.

"Well we believe he is looking for something. He has been moving around the galaxy in a very odd pattern, and fast. What ever he is looking for, he wants it now."

"He is looking for the Matarr Ring." Said Battarr as he looked at his feet. "I don't know what that is, but,"

"It a powerful sith artifact." Jaiden broke in. "It is believed to give the wearer extremely powerful force powers. It was thought destroyed, but I guess Vanoss must have found something that told him other wise, maybe a Sith Holocron."

"Well whatever it is, we can't let him get it. If he or Vader got that ring it might be the end of the Rebel alliance. I want you two to find it before he does, and bring it to me."

"Anything that strong in the dark side can not be kept, it must be destroyed." Said Jaiden.

The general leaded back in his chair and thought about this. "Very well, destroy it if you must, but make sure Vanoss can not get his hands on that ring."

"He wont," Battarr said reassuringly.

"Good, dismissed."

The Bounty Hunter and the Jedi got up and walked out of the office.

As the door closed Battarr turned to Jaiden. "So were should we start looking Jedi?"

Jaiden looked to take offence to this comment, but said nicely. "I think we should check with an old friend of mine."

"And were might this old friend be?" Battarr asked with a grin.

"Dantooine," Jaiden said as he began to walk back to the hanger.

"Sounds like fun." Battarr laughed as he followed.


	4. Iron Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own theStar Warsuniverse

They walked out into the hanger and Jaiden walked up to a short engineer that looked very frightened at the sight of him. He looked as though he might run. Which confused Battarr at the time; to him Jaiden seemed to be a very kind Jedi.

"Is the Iron Hawk ready?" Asked Jaiden as he got to the engineer

"Um, yes master Jedi." Quivered the engineer

"How many times have I told you? It's Jaiden."

"Sorry sir, I mean Jaiden."

Jaiden laughed and walked past the little man. Battarr followed him. He waved at the engineer as he past him.

"He thinks he has to fear me because I'm a Jedi." Jaiden laughed as Battarr caught up with him.

"Nice. So what's the Iron Hawk?" Battarr said

"One of my ships,"

"How many ships do you have?" Battarr asked as he passed his Y-wing

"Well I only have two, this one and my Jedi Starfighter." He said

As they passed the Y-wing, Battarr suddenly remembered about Ryiss.

"Um, I'll meet you at the ship. I forgot to get something." With that Battarr took off towards the living courtiers.

When he returned he had his friend hanging off his shoulder. Jaiden was standing at the ramp to a modified YT-1300 that Battarr guessed was the Iron Hawk.

"Who is this?" Jaiden asked as he looked at Ryiss

"He's a good shot. Well he is when he's sober. We could use his help." Battarr said.

"Ok. Just lay him in the one of the rooms." Said Jaiden as he turned and walked up the ramp

Battarr followed him and helped Ryiss up the ramp.

"He a Jedi?" Ryiss mumbled.

"Yeah," Battarr replayed.

When they got to the top of the ramp they were met by a small R5 astrodroid. "This is R5-X2; he's the astromech of this ship." Jaiden looked down at the little droid. "I call him X2." The droid made a few deeps and moved off down the hall. "I think we better be moving now so its going to be a fast take off."

Battarr nodded and moved down the corridor to try and hind a room to put Ryiss in.

Jaiden ran to the cockpit and activated the engines. The ship shook as the ship roared to life. Battarr had just set Ryiss down as the ship lifted causing Battarr to lose his feting and fall to the floor. The Iron Hawk's engines erupted and the ship flew off out of Yavin IV's air space.

Battarr walked into the cockpit holding his head. "Lovely take off." Battarr said sarcastically. He took the set next to Jaiden and looked out into the emptiness of space.

A small red light began to blink next to Battarr and a loud alarm rang.

"What the hell is that?" Battarr said as Jaiden reached over and turned off the light.

"I think some Imperial Ties would like to say hi." Jaiden said as he flipped some more switches. "Go straight back and claim up into the gunner set and keep them off me until I can move into hyperspace."

Without a word Battarr got up and ran straight back and found a ladder and claimed up it. He got into the set and fastened himself in, and then he put the head set on that was next to the controls.

"Were are they?" Battarr asked as he grabbed the controls

"Here they come!" Came Jaiden's voice over the head set

Battarr saw them; two Imperial ties were about 500 meters away. He moved the controls and the gun followed his movement. Timing his shot he fired two bursts at one of the ties and most of them found their mark. The tie exploded into pieces as it was 30 meters off. As the other flew by Battarr followed it with the gun. Once again timing he fired, but this burst was not on its mark.

"There are two other groups of them."

"What, did you fly right into a whole freaking fleet?" Battarr yelled over the com.

"I'm at 25; give me a little more time."

There was an explosion next to the turret that Battarr was sitting in. A tie fighter flew over his head and he turned the controls to face it as it left. He again waited for his shot and this time landed it, the tie exploded just like the last. He quickly turned again and fired before he even knew it and there was a second explosion.

"What the?" Battarr thought to himself. He didn't know how he did that.

As Battarr sat there in disbelief as stardestroyer fell out of hyperspace in front of them. This brought Battarr out of the some what trance he was in. More Tie fighters flew for beneath the massive ship, and they began to fly towards the Iron Hawk.

"Jaiden, we got a big problem…" Battarr said slowly.

"Don't worry. I had a feeling we might run into something like this so I called in for some help."

As Jaiden finished these words Battarr saw a squad of six X-wing fighters fly towards the destroyer, taking out the Ties on they're way. When they had reached the ship, they all spilt up and took on different points of the ship.

"50 percent!" yelled Jaiden.

There was an explosion next to Battarr and the second Tie flew over his head. He quickly turned and locked on to the Tie. As it rounded the ship, Battarr fired several shots with all but two hitting it. The tied fired again at them, but this time Battarr fired straight into the cockpit causing the Tie to blow up as it flew past.

Battarr looked back to the destroyer and there were now parts set on fire. One of the X-wings flew over the bridge and fire. It exploded into flames. As the squad flew away the destroyer exploded into a bright burst of light and flame.

"75 percent!" yelled Jaiden

"Just enough time for one more." Battarr said

Two ties were flying straight at him. There were several explosions around Battarr, but he was focused on the fighters. He fired three bursts, and one of the ties wings, it lost control and collided with the second one. The two exploded into a millions of pieces and they flew past the Iron Hawk.

"100 percent!" Came Jaiden's voice.

Battarr looked out and saw the star line turn to the blue streams of hyperspace. He unbuckled himself and slid down the ladder, still in a state of adrenalin. Slowly he walked back to the cockpit and sat down.


	5. The Outpost

Disclaimer: I do not own theStar Warsuniverse

"Nice shooting." Jaiden said as he lend back in his chair

"That's what being an Ace pilot gets you."

Battarr put his hand on his head and let out a sigh. "So, how long before we reach Dantooine?"

"About an hour or so." He said as he closed his eyes

"Good." Battarr said as he got up. "I'm going to get some sleep. Wake me when we get there."

"Will do."

As Battarr slept he saw things in his dreams. He saw Jaiden swinging his lightsaber at someone and him being blocked by a red saber. Then he saw a great amount of light and then-

"Hey man, get up."

Battarr woke to find Ryiss shaking him. "What?" Battarr said sleepily.

"We're here. That Jedi is checking out the outpost right now." Ryiss said.

"Good." He got up and put on his gear. He laughed as he looked around. "I just realized that I left all my armor and other weapons on Tatooine."

"We can get more. That Jedi is probably loaded."

Battarr fastened his belt and got up. "Lets go." He walked out the door and Ryiss followed.

"You stepped in to the wrong outpost Jedi." Said a Bounty Hunter as Jaiden was surrounded by four other Bounty Hunters.

"Ah, Riddly, I should have expected to see you here." The bounty hunter turned to see Battarr and Ryiss walk up.

"Battarr…" Riddly growled. "I should have known you would have been with this pathetic Jedi."

Jaiden glared at Riddly and placed his hand on his saber. "What makes you hate Jedi so much?" He asked

Riddly turned back to Jaiden, with a blink of an eye his blaster was pointed at Jaiden's head. "None of your business you filthy Jedi."

The next thing he knew Battarr's carbine was at his head. "Put it down Riddly."

"Stupid Jedi…I could fire this gun and end your life right now." Riddly griped the blaster tighter.

"I will say this once; lower your weapon." Jaiden said with a relaxed ton

"Give me a reason you," Before he could finish his sentence he was flung in to the air by Jaiden force pushing him.

The other bounty hunters drew their blasters but by the time the aimed them the barrels where sliced off by Jaiden's now activated lightsaber.

Ryiss got up and began to run back at Jaiden and fired his gun as he did. With a few quick swings of his saber, Jaiden deflected all of the shots. Then, as Riddly got close, he was knocked to the ground by Battarr's put starched arm. Ryiss then spun his pistol out of his holster and pointed it at Riddly's head.

"It may be the hangover, but I already don't like you." Ryiss said with a grin

"Let us take our leave." Said Jaiden as he deactivated his saber.

"You are very lucky that I'm with this Jedi." Battarr looked to Jaiden and nodded. Jaiden turned and walked off and Battarr followed.

"I'm starting to think it's not the hangover." With that, Ryiss spun his pistol back into his holster and followed the other two.

Battarr caught up with Jaiden as he slid his carbine into a side holster on his leg. "So were is this guy anyway?"

"Probably in the small cantina in this outpost." He pointed at a small building just a few 100 feet away.

"I'm there." Said Ryiss as he stared at the cantina. As he began to move towards it he was held in place by Battarr's hand on his collar.

"If you touch one drink in that cantina I will shoot you my self." He said, looking at Ryiss very seriously.

"Oh come on."

"I agree." Jaiden said as he continued to walk past them. "No drinks, we're in there for one reason and on reason only. Got it?" He stopped and turned to look at them.

Ryiss broke free of Battarr's grasp and walked up to Jaiden. "All right."

The others began to walk after him and they caught up with him at the door. As the door opened they were met by a very angry Ithorian.

It swung at Ryiss and he ducked. Then the Ithorian swung down as him again, but this time Ryiss grabbed his arm and held it there. Then he spun his right blaster out of the holster and pointed at its head.

"I think you've had enough." he flung the Ithorian out the door and turned to Jaiden. "I think this place is starting to grow on me."

"Yeah it will do that." Jaiden said as he stepped inside the cantina.

The inside had no comparison to the outside. It was dark and fogy. There were a couple of Bothan's sitting in the corner who looked over at the new comers and chuckled to each other. The Bar tender was serving a grungy looking man, he let out a belch and chugged down another, what could be called drink. Then in the back there was a man in a hooded cloak sitting by him self holding a drink in his hand and was staring at the three men.

Jaiden walked past the rest of them, towards the man. As he got close the man stood up and pulled out a blaster.

"Get away from me you freak!" the man yelled pointing his blaster at Jaiden

"Taren, do you really want to do that?" Jaiden asked.

Taren stared at him for a moment thinking it over. Slowly he lowered his blaster. He fell back into his set with a lound thunk and picked up his drink and took another sip.

"I'm sure you don't mind if I sit down." Jaiden said as he took a set. Battarr and Ryiss stood behind him, both with their weapons drawn. "I need information."

"Of course…" Taren said with a grim look on his face. "What is it this time?"

"I need you to tell me were the Matarr Ring is."

"I don't know anything about that. You're wasting your time." Taren replayed with a feared look.

"I'm willing to bet you do." Ryiss said as spun both his blasters out of their holsters. "Now tell us what you know."

Taren took another sip of his drink, and then set the glass on the table. "All I know is is that some Empire jerks where in here not two days ago asking about the same thing."

"You didn't tell them anything did you?" Jaiden asked with a worried ton.

"They threatened to kill me Jaiden, what could I do?"

"What did you tell them?" Jaiden said, sounding a bit angrier.

"I honestly don't know where it is, so I told them it is probably on Korriban." He said with fear in his voice.

Something seemed to dawn on Jaiden. "How long ago was this?"

"About a week ago, why?"

Jaiden thought for a moment, and then got up. "We're leaving." He moved past the others.

"What? Why?" Battarr asked.

"Now!" Jaiden said turning to face him. "The Empire has probably all ready figured out that Taren was lying. So they will be back. I for one don't want to be here when that happens."

Battarr and Ryiss looked at each other and nodded, then moved next to Jaiden.

"Wait, what about me?" Taren asked looking worried.

Jaiden looked at him for a moment then said, "Fine, come on."

Without another word he got up and ran to them. Then, altogether they walked out the door. Just as they did, the view of an imperial stardestroyer in the sky, and shuttle slowly moving towards the landing pad.

Ok, i have gotten ZIP reviews on this story, and that was my whole reason for posting was to see if people liked my stories. so, come on people, lets see some reviews!


	6. Darth Vanoss

Disclaimer: I do not own theStar Warsuniverse

"Damn it…" Jaiden said. He turned to face the other three. "Okay, I will take Vanoss, I want you three to take down those troopers, but make you way to the Iron Hawk. I want it ready to go by the time I get there." The three nodded, "Taren, do you have a weapon?"

"Um, I'm a nonviolent kind of person." He said, shaking his head.

"Well your going to have to make an exemption today." Jaiden told him.

"Battarr and I can handle it." Ryiss spoke up. "Not like we haven't before." He laughed. They looked at each other and nodded with another laugh.

Jaiden unclipped the hilt of his saber from his belt and held it behind his back. "Ready?"

The three once again nodded and Battarr pulled his E-11 carbine out of its holster, Ryiss spun both of his blasters out and held them up. Jaiden activated his saber as he turned around. He spun the saber in his hand and lowered it to his side. His eyes were locked on the aproching shuttle.

The pearl white shuttle slowly touched down on the landing pad. Steam shot from the landing pads as it finally settled on the landing pad. A small ramp slowly opened from the bottom of the shuttle. It gave the appearance of a mouth opening from the ship. As it touched the landing pad several Dark troopers filed out and lined up around the ship. There was a metal on metal sound as a man stepped up to the top of the ramp. He wore a gray Imperial uniform that was tightly pressed and fitted. His arms were covered by composite armor that made him look as if he had robotic arms, which made him look ever intimidating. A red cape hung over his left side; it swayed as the wind blew through it. His hair was a darkish red, almost black. The most distinguishable feature about him was his eyes, like most people that were deep within the dark side, were red and yellow.

This man was known as Darth Vanoss. A very powerful dark Jedi that had killed many, innocent or not. He was trained by a dark Jedi on Dathomir for most of his life. When he felt that his power had reached its potential he fought and killed his master. He didn't leave this fight unharmed, with one of his master's last strikes he managed to cut the edge of Vanoss's eye. A large scar now reminded him of his error.

Vanoss took a step and there was another loud metallic sound. He slowly walked down the ramp, his eyes directly on Jaiden. His eyes were filled with so much hatred, yet a calmness to them. He was not worried about losing to this fight. In his mind, he could bet anyone, even Lord Vader. And that's the way he liked it. As he reached the bottom of the ramp he stopped with a final clattering sound. He let a grin slip as he looked down at the four in front of the cantina. He stood there for a moment, thinking about his first move. Then, without warning he leaped in to the air and landed not 200 feet from where Jaiden stood.

"Ah, I see you two have finally met." Vanoss said with dark laugh. "You two have evaded me to many times. How nice that I wont have to go far out of my way to get one after I have killed the other." He looked to Battarr. "Commander Rizer likes to kill in that same way. He doesn't like to run after his pry."

Battarr raised his carbine to his eye and fought himself not to fire.

Vanoss let out a laugh. "You think those weapons will do anything agents me." As he said this four Dark Troopers ran out of the port and lined up behind Vanoss. "Do you know how many foolish Rebel ingrates like your self have raised they're weapons to me." He laughed to himself and took a step closer. "But never mind. I'm not here for you, I want that pathetic worm behind you." He pointed at Taren.

Jaiden tightend his grip on his saber. Slowly, he walked towards Vanoss. he stopped in front of him and looked him over. "You'll have to go through me first."he said, locking eyes with Vanoss.

Vanoss lowered his head and laughed. His saber flew from his belt and in to his hand, he activated it as he swung at Jaiden, but was block by Jaiden's saber. "You amuse me." Vanoss said with an angered look.

Ryiss looked to Battarr and they nodded. Ryiss turned to face Taren, "Stick close to use." Taren just stood there, but looked like he understood. Ryiss turned back to the scene in front of them.

"Ready?" Battarr asked

Ryiss took a moment to look at Jaiden and Vanoss, they were still locked saber to saber. He then looked to the troopers around them,each was standing at perfect attention. He picked his target, as he knew that's what Battarr was doing. They had hunted so many times that they knew each others tactics. He picked the one that seemed to have the most amount of weak points. Finally deciding on his targets he replayed to Battarr. "You bet."

Battarr took the first shot. He aimed his carbine and fired a bolt straight into one of the dark troopers head. "Come on!" he said and began to walk towards the Iron Hawk. The other troopers took they're aim and fired on the three. Battarr and Ryiss did not make a move to dodge them, they simply walked through the fire. Ryiss lowered his pistols and fired, striking down one of the troopers.

Taren held up the blaster he was given and pulled the trigger. To his great surprise he struck one of the troopers in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. He stood there for a moment, stunned at what he had just done. He snapped out of it the moment Battarr fired his next shot, which took down another Dark Trooper.

As this happened, Jaiden and Vanoss stayed locked as they were. They're eyes locked on each other.

"Don't think you are going to get away this time." Vanoss said with an angered grin on his face.

"I've heard that before." Jaiden laughed.

Another trooper fell to the ground as Battarr, Ryiss, and Taren made they're way. They reached the ramp of the Iron Hawk, and Battarr and Taren ran up into the ship, Ryiss stayed to take care of the last two troopers. He rolled to the left and fired a shot into a leg of one of the Troopers. As that trooper hit the ground the other fired a shot and it struck Ryiss in his arm.dropping both his blasters, he fell to the ground and clenched his arm in pain. The trooper walked over to him and pointed his blaster at Ryiss's head.

"Pathetic Rebel." He said.

Ryiss closed his eyes and he a blast. He opened his eyes to find the trooper lying dead in front of him. Battarr stood at the bottom of the ramp holding his carbine at eye level.

Jaiden leapt backwards into the air, as he landed he met sabers with Vanoss, who had lunged at him as he flew through the air. Jaiden then raised his arm to point his saber at the ground so he would block Vanoss's next attack. There was a sound of thunder as they're sabers collided several more times very quickly. Then with a final loud crackle they were locked for more then a minute before Jaiden forced they're sabers high above them, he then raised his leg and struck Vanoss hard in the gut.

This knocked Vanoss back for only a moment. He swung at Jaiden's right side, but was blocked by his saber once again. They're sabers met three more times before locking again. This time not lasting as long, Vanoss had force pushed Jaiden back on to the ground. As he walked over to him Jaiden leaped back to his feet and lunged at Vanoss. They're sabers met again and again, but the battle was going to Jaiden exact plane. They where moving towards the Iron Hawk. When they where close enough to the ramp they're sabers once again locked.

"You know Vader told me that he killed your father." As Vanoss spoke these words, Jaiden felt his anger begin to grow. "From what I hear, he let him die slowly. He was no match for Lord Vader."

This sent Jaiden over the edge. He let his rage over power him. Jaiden pushed as hard as he could to throw Vanoss back. When Vanoss regained his balance, Jaiden raised his arm and lightning rained from his finger tips and struck Vanoss, causing him to fall to his knees. Jaiden soon felt drained, and the lightning secede.

Vanoss fell to the ground, breathing very hard. Jaiden deactivated his saber and made his way up the ramp and closed ramp.

"Take off!" Jaiden yelled as he fell to the floor.

Battarr, who was already in the pilots set, started the engines. The Iron Hawk rose from the ground just as Vanoss got to his feet. He deactivated his saber then turned and walked away with an angered calm look on his face.

Ryiss ran to Jaiden's side and helped him up. He pulled him to his feet and helped him the near chair. "You ok man?" Ryiss asked as he set Jaiden down.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Jaiden said, taking a deep breath. "That last power just took a lot out of me." He looked at his hand then laid back and closed his eyes. "I just need to rest."

Ryiss nodded, but he slowly got up. He felt that he should stay but got the feeling that Jaiden did want him to. He walked back to the cockpit and sat down in the set next to Battarr. As he did he looked out at the star line and saw a couple of Z-95 fighters flying by.

"So were did that Taren guy go?" He asked as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

"I think he pasted out in one of the rooms, but I'm not sure." Battarr answered as he checked a few screens. "Where's Jaiden?"

"He did some big force power and now he's resting in the control room." Ryiss said as he opened his eyes. "So ware are we going now."

Battarr looked almost confused. "Um, I don't know." He said as he flipped another switch.

"We're going to Korriban." Said Taren from the door way.

I hate to say this, but i have givin up writing this story. but if you liked my writing check out my other two stories im writing. on is star wars and one is resident evil. PLEEEEEEEEASE comment on them ;;;


End file.
